Mystery Girl
by Sparkyu23
Summary: gadis itu bukanlah gadis yang datang ke acara ulangtahun mantan yeojachingunya! lalu siapa gadis misterius itu? RnR please :3


Mystery girl  
Author : *2NY*|Owner|  
Cast :  
• Cho Kyuhyun (ceritanya sebagai member Super Junior, tapi masih SMA. Leeteuk sampai Kyuhyun umurnya sama, anggaplah 17 tahun :v)  
• Cho Narra (OC's) a.k.a. Cora  
• Choi Sooyoung  
• Seo Joo Hyun  
• Choi Siwon Super Junior  
• Find by yourself  
Genre : uncategorized  
Length : oneshoot  
Rating : PG 13+  
Disclaimer : cerita ini sepenuhnya punya saya, cast cuma pinjem nama tanpa gaji , untuk OC's cari sendiri muncul dari otak  
Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana

Happy reading  
Mystery, so many mystery in the world. Love is a part of Mystery. we cannot GUESS what is Love, Because we are not perfect.  
-oOo-  
Author POV  
Saat turun dari tangga, senyum pun mengembang diwajah Sooyoung ketika semua orang bertepuk tangan dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Pesta topeng yang diadakannya begitu meriah dengan lagu Ballad yang begitu indah. Cho Kyuhyun, salah satu member Super Junior yang sangat terkenal itu menyambut tangan Sooyoung dengan lembut, yang sangat wajar dilihat oleh orang banyak, tentu saja karena mereka berpacaran.  
Wajahnya pun seketika memerah melihat kemesraan Sooyoung dan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Seohyun yang menjadi tunangan Kyuhyun tidak dipedulikan sama sekali. Seohyun memang rela jika Kyuhyun mencintai Sooyoung. hanya saja, ia tidak rela apa yang ia kandung tidak di perhatikan sama sekali.

FLASHBACK

Seohyun hanya bisa menangis karena namja Jessica, Donghae telah memaksanya melakukan hal berdosa ini meski Donghae tidak menyadari apapun karena Donghae sedang mabuk.  
Kyuhyun pun datang kerumah Donghae untuk mengambil buku catatan yang Donghae pinjam. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka melihat tubuh Seohyun yang penuh dengan luka dan kondisi tubuhnya yang naked.  
Kyuhyun pun melihat Donghae yang ingin menampar pipi Seohyun. Seketika Kyuhyun memukul Donghae dengan keras. Donghae yang mabuk pun pingsan seketika. Kyuhyun segera mengangkat tubuh Seohyun, namun nasib sial menimpanya. Oemma Donghae masuk ke kamar dan melihat hal ini.  
Sangat sulit untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini kepada Oemma Donghae yang pemarah. Tapi semua terlihat seperti Kyuhyun lah yang melakukan hal ini. tetangga disebelah yang mendengar teriakan tidak jelas pun menelpon polisi. Kurang dari 5 menit, para Netizen dan Paparazzi langsung datang mengerubungi rumah Donghae.

FLASHBACK END

Saat Kyuhyun sedang berkumpul dengan Yesung dan Ryewook, mereka bertaruh apakah Sooyoung akan menang atau kalah melawan Yuri untuk menghabiskan 2 piring bulgogi. Kyuhyun pastinya memilih Sooyoung. sedangkan Yesung memilih yeojanya, Yuri. Ryewook paling benci bertaruh. Karena dia selalu kalah melawan Kyuhyun.  
Karena Sooyoung memakai baju yang sempit, Yuri pun menang dan Kyuhyun pun diberi hukuman harus memberi alamat rumahnya kepada SparKYU. Kyuhyun merasa SparKYU disini tidak ada yang tidak tau alamat rumahnya.  
Kyuhyun melihat seorang yeoja asing yang sama sekali bukan keluarga Sooyoung maupun siswi di SM International high school. ia pun bertanya dan ternyata perempuan itu SparKYU, Bingo!  
Setelah Kyuhyun menatap yeoja bertopeng itu, Kyuhyun melihat wajah imutnya dan bibir merahnya yang begitu indah meski sebagian wajahnya tertutup topeng; "cantiknya!" batin Kyuhyun.  
Author POV end  
-oOo-  
Seohyun POV  
Mengapa semua ini terjadi? Apa salahku? Aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Daripada aku menikah dengan artis tapi namaku tercoreng, lebih baik aku mati…  
BUUKKK! #memukul diri sendiri  
Benar-benar tidak berguna! Tubuh ku sudah dinodai oleh Donghae! Sekarang tunanganku pun tak mempedulikanku! #berdiri diatap rumah Kyuhyun  
*teng tong #suara bel  
"Permisi? Ada orang?" ucap seorang yeoja yang membuat aksi bunuh diri ku batal. Arrgghhh… dasar SparKYU! Menggangu saja. Harusnya ada satpam yang mengusirnya, tapi kan hari ini Kyuhyun konser. Kenapa masih ada orang kesini? Agghhh! Lengkap sudah deritaku.  
Aku pun turun dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Aku melihat wajahnya yang polos menatapku dengan tatapan gugupnya  
"A-annyeonghaseyo! Jeonun Cho Narra imnida. Ini hadiah untuk anda. Saya prihatin atas kejadian yang menimpa Eonnie" ucap yeoja ini. Dasar, Cuma pura-pura peduli! Pasti mau cari perhatian bias.  
"thanks" ucapku pelan. Aku pun menutup pintunya dan kembali naik keatas atap. SparKYU itu sudah pergi dan inilah saatnya aku pergi. Maaf Kyu…  
*kraaakkk #jatuh ke semak-semak  
"Aku dimana? Apa sudah disurga?" batinku. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat aku hanya terjatuh ke semak-semak. SparKYU tadi pun mengejarku dan menelpon seseorang.  
Dasar tidak berguna! Kenapa aku lupa ada semak-semak disini? #pingsan

-oOo-

"Terimakasih" ucap Kyuhyun kepada SparKYU tadi. Kyuhyun tampak melihat yeoja itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?  
"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepadaku. Ucapannya menggambarkan bahwa begitu jelas Kyuhyun peduli padaku. Kebetulan sekali sang Evil ini peduli padaku. Jika saja tadi aku benar-benar mati, habislah kamu!  
"sepertinya dia terjatuh dari atap" ucap yeoja SparKYU tadi. Benar-benar tidak sopan! Baru saja ingin bicara malah dipotong! Memangnya dia sudah kenal Kyuhyun? Sekolah Di SM high school saja tidak!  
"oh, begitu. Gomawo" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan badannya. Kyuhyun pun memegang tanganku dengan erat hingga aku tidak sadar aku sudah dirumah sakit.  
Tangan Kyuhyun yang begitu hangat mengelus pipiku dan kedua tangannya memegang tanganku. Tatapan hangatnya begitu menyentuh, tak biasanya Kyuhyun begini.  
*tap tap tap tap suara sepatu berbunyi. Hanya aku yang menyadari kedatangan Sooyoung. Sooyoung hanya melihat dengan iba namun benci kepadaku. Tiba-tiba satu rencana terpikirkan di otakku. Ide bagus!  
Seohyun POV end

-oOo-

Sooyoung POV  
SM International High School  
Semua orang akan terkejut hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Adik sepupuku akan menjadi murid baru disini. Apalagi Siwon, sahabat baikku sedang menjomblo. It's Gonna be a great relationship!  
"annyeonghaseyo! Saya Cho Narra. Saya pindah dari Busan" ucap Cora (nama panggilan) dengan baik. Cora menatapku dengan senyuman indahnya. Oh yeah!

-oOo-

canteen  
"bagaimana kabarmu di busan?" tanyaku. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan nya. Meski dia anak angkat ahjumma ku, aku tetap menganggapnya adik ku tersayang."baik… sunbae?" tanya Cora. "baik. Bagaimana kalau unnie kenalkan dengan Siwon oppa, ne?" saran ku kepada Cora."ne" jawab Cora.  
Kami pun pergi menuju kelas untuk mencari Siwon. Dari arah berlawanan, Kyuhyun yang tidak melihat jalan pun menabrak Cora. "mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun. Aku pun membantu Cora untuk membereskan buku-buku nya yang berantakan. "tidak apa-apa" balas Cora dengan gugup. Kyuhyun hanya menatap wajahnya lama. Aku yang bingung hanya melambaikan tanganku didepan wajah mereka berdua."kalian sudah kenalan?" tanyaku. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah mengenal satu sama lain.  
"tiang, dia ini siapamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Aduh malunya! Kenapa dia memanggil aku tiang? Oppa jahat!"adik sepupuku. Kenapa?""oh… dia yang menyelamatkan Seohyun kemaren" mwo? Jadi Cora ini SparKYU yang tersebar di berita kemaren…  
Sooyoung POV end

-oOo-

Author POV  
*2 months later  
Kini Cora dan Siwon pun telah menjalin hubungan serasi. Sooyoung tampak bahagia melihat mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun? Cemburu setengah mati dengan Siwon. Cora pun kini bukan SparKYU lagi, tapi Siwonest.  
Tidak dengan Siwon. Siwon merasa terpaksa jika berpacaran dengan Cora. Ia sebenarnya suka dengan Sooyoung. Sooyoung pun merasakannya. Hanya saja, Cora terlanjur menjadi hambatan untuk mereka.

rumah Kyuhyun  
Terlihat perut Seohyun yang besar meski tidak membesar sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Dan ini sudah bulan keempat. Meski begitu, Sooyoung tidak melihat ada kecemburuan diwajah Seohyun saat Sooyoung pergi bersama Kyuhyun. Yang Seohyun pedulikan hanyalah yang ada diperutnya.  
Kyuhyun belum juga pulang dari rumah Siwon, sementara itu Sooyoung dan Seohyun berbincang-bincang.  
"taukah kamu? Dia sendiri yang mengatakan padaku. Kalau dia lebih mencintai Cora daripada kamu. Terlihat jelas bahwa dia cemburu saat Siwon pergi dengan Cora" Seohyun awali dengan perbincangan tak sedap."apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sooyoung.  
"lihat saja. Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan dirumah Siwon setiap harinya! Mungkin ingin mendekati Cora" jawab Seohyun dengan mantap."mungkin saja" jawab Sooyoung balik. Seohyun melihat ada kesempatan bagus dibalik semua ini.  
"dia kan hanya penghalang! Sebaiknya kamu suruh dia putus dengan Siwon. Kan kamu suka dengan Siwon" saran Seohyun untuk Sooyoung. Sooyoung merasa ada benarnya perkataan Seohyun.  
"benar juga…" ucap Sooyoung. Sooyoung pun mempunyai keinginan besar untuk melepaskan Cora dari Siwon.

rumah Siwon  
"dimana Narra?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lebih suka memanggil Cora dengan nama 'Narra' dibandingkan nama 'Cora'.  
"kenapa kamu terus bertanya tentang Cora? Dia itu yeoja ku!" lawan Siwon. "tidak usah bohong! Kamu sebenarnya suka dengan Sooyoung kan?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan lantang. "kalau ia kenapa? Tidak suka?" balas Siwon lagi.  
"mengapa kau terus berpacaran dengannya? Putus sajalah! Kau dapatkan Sooyoung, aku dapatkan Narra" tawar Kyuhyun kepada Siwon. Siwon merasa benar apa yang Dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi. Siwon pun setuju, mereka sepakat.

-oOo-

*besok hari  
taman  
"Cora, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" ucap Siwon dengan pelan. Cora tampak senang memakan eskrim yang diberikan Siwon.  
"apa?" Tanya Cora.  
"maaf, tapi aku lebih mencintai Sooyoung" ucap Siwon dengan berat hati. Cora yang senang pun menjadi sedih dan tak percaya teganya Siwon begitu.  
"apa maksudmu Oppa?" ucap Cora seraya mengeluarkan tetes air mata. Cora menatap Siwon tapi Siwon tak membalasnya. Siwon paling takut melihat perempuan menangis, jadi Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya.  
"kita putus" ucap Siwon dengan grogi. Siwon pun meninggalkan Cora ditaman sendiri. Cora hanya bisa menangis dan menangis, hingga Kyuhyun datang.  
Tuk! Eskrimnya pun jatuh dan meleleh ditanah. Tiba-tiba semua menjadi aneh, begitu terang dan terang, hingga menyilaukan matanya.

#jepret  
Suara kamera berbunyi memotret Cora. Ia melihat tubuhnya dihias gaun putih yang begitu indah dan Kyuhyun disebelahnya menggunakan Tuxedo mahal berkualitas tinggi. Mereka menikah?  
"Cora, jangan gugup. Kita harus berpenampilan seindah mungkin pada acara ini" tegas Kyuhyun. "Oh tidak!" batin Cora. Cora pun bertanya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya padanya. Kyuhyun terus menjawab 'nanti' kepada Cora.

*malam harinya  
"sebenarnya, saat kamu putus dengan Siwon, tiba-tiba kamu pingsan. Kalau kabar Siwon dan Sooyoung baik-baik saja. Mereka sudah mendahului kita" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tenang.  
"Seohyun?" Tanya Cora. Kyuhyun langsung menatap tajam kearah Cora namun berubah begitu saja menjadi tatapan menyesal.  
"saat kamu menyelamatkannya, dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja goncangan itu membuat bayinya keguguran dan Seohyun baru mengatakannya saat usia kehamilan ke tujuh bulan. Dia tidak ingin aku khawatir. Kini dia menjadi pengusaha kue, tapi tidak punya pasangan" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedih. Cora mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang basah itu dan menenangkannya sesaat.  
Memang Cora mempunyai penyakit serius yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri. Umma Cora menyembunyikannya agar Cora bisa menjalani hidup dengan tenang. Ya, itu adalah kelainan otak dimana sang pengidap mengalami Stress, maka otaknya akan mengalami kejut dan hilang fungsi (penyakit bikinan :v).

*beberapa jam kemudian  
Kyuhyun masih mengingat sosok yang ia datangi dulu saat pesta topeng. Betapa cantiknya kala itu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kyuhyun berpikir pastilah itu Cora.  
"kamu cantik waktu itu" ucap Kyuhyun lembut. "kapan?" tanya Cora dengan bingung. "sewaktu ulang tahun Sooyoung yang ke-17 dulu" kata Kyuhyun. "tapi aku masih di Busan waktu itu" ucap Cora dengan bingung. Kyuhyun pun berpikir, siapa wanita yang ia temui di pesta ulang tahun Sooyoung?

END


End file.
